Deseo sangriento
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Cuando pensaban que ya no había enemigo por enfrentar, un ser de su pasado regresa con algo que no se esperaban.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdo y espía

Capitulo 1 Recuerdo y espias

Tenia que admitirse a su mismo, que la vida le había dado las más duras lecciones, pues de ser aquel chico invencible al duelista cruel y sanguinario, para terminar como la persona que era actualmente, si que había realizado un largo recorrido. Todo un trayecto para que al final él mismo pudiera reflexionar sus acciones durante los últimos años, aunque algunas de ellas casi le cuestan la vida. Finalmente puede decirse a si mismo, que encontró el equilibrio en su vida.

Del chico egresado para las ligas profesionales. La gran decepción que hizo perder una parte de si mismo, lo que lo llevó a ingresar a los duelos subterráneos siendo conocido y temido como el Hell Kaiser, sumergiéndose a un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, estando a punto de caer más hondo. Todo cambio cuando comenzó a percatarse del mal estado de su corazón, a causa de las descargar eléctricas, esto paso al mismo tiempo que el caso de Yubel y Jesse. El resurgimiento de aquellos sentimientos que hacía tiempo daba por perdidos.

La emoción, la conexión con las cartas y los monstruos de duelo, acompañada la diversión que daba por tener un duelo, sin importar el resultado de este. Por ello la decisión de dar todo aquella ocasión con la demonio. Recordar aquellos días de luz le llevó a dar lo máximo contra ella. Los sentimientos de aquel duelo le habían devuelto la sensación e intensidad de ellos. La razón por la que en un principio había decidido ser un duelista profesional.

Los amigos, compañeros hermanos duelistas y sanguíneo, todos ellos le ayudaron a superar la oscuridad que había nacido en su corazón. El regresar al mundo real fue una sorpresa incluso para él. Pero al menos no se quejaría, resurgiría entre las cenizas, para volver a ser el mismo joven duelista que hace tiempo se había prometido ser.

Todos esos eran los pensamiento que tenía Zane Truesdale, el joven que miraba la resplandeciente luna desde el balcón del área médica, mientras la brisa marina revolvía su cabello azulino. El brillante satélite era el testigo silencioso de la actividad que llevaba haciendo el joven de los ojos azules casi todas las noches, hacía tiempo atrás.

El silencio le ayudaba a reflexionar, y la noche era la única quien se lo ofrecía. Además de que era fresca para el joven duelista. El aire marino le había sentado muy bien, y aunque hacía meses que había recuperado completamente la salud. La gente cercana a él, especialmente su hermano Syrus y la ex profesora de la Academia, apenas le dan la libertad de recorrer la estancia médico, sin la constante vigilancia sobre él .

Sin embargo no podía recriminarles nada, especialmente por todas las sorpresas que les han hecho pasar. Se ríe de sí mismo al recordar las veces que Syrus le reclama por salir de la camilla, o verlo participar en un duelo con algún residentes o personal del área . No puede evitar tomarse con burla los reclamos del menor, mientras el mantiene la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, lo que hacia enojar aun más a su pequeño hermanito.

-Zane- Atrás de él, alguien le llamaba. Mira por encima de su hombro, descubre la cabeza de cabellos azulmarina revueltos, una peculiar pijama de color amarillo, que curiosamente le recordaba a los uniformes de los estudiantes de Ra con estampados de monstruos vehicroid. Los semi abiertos ojos lo observan esperando una explicación, aunque podía visualizar más los deseos de regresar a la cama que estar ahí.

-no podía dormir- dijo con suma tranquilidad. Se imagina en esos instantes al menor haciendo un mohín- El aroma del mar me tranquiliza…me ayuda mucho a pensar y reflexionar.

Zane escuchó a su hermano murmurar su nombre. Por un momento se siente mal por confesar uno de sus pequeños secretos. Todavía es muy temprano para ambos, especialmente para el joven Truesdale, lo que ambos pasaron y tomarlo con un poco de humor. Syrus siempre fue una persona sensible a los cambios, por lo que podía imaginarse cada uno de los pensamientos y emociones que tuvo que enfrentar para ser el joven que pudo demostrarle que había madurado, después de su enfrentamiento contra Makoto Inotsume

-no te preocupes Syrus.- agrega- ya voy a regresar al cuarto.

El mayor regreso por donde vino seguido del más joven, sin percatarse que hacía varios minutos atrás habían sido espiados por una pequeño criatura ajena al clima tropical de la isla.

Los miraba en una distancia considerable para que ninguno de ellos o alguien más lo mirara, pero de tal forma que el pequeño roedor alado pudiera captar todos sus movimientos, especialmente del chico cual su ama tenía mucho interés. Cuando vio a ambos hermanos ingresar al interior del edificio, era momento de dar por concluida la vigilancia de esta noche y regresar al sitio donde lo esperaban.

Emprendió el vuelo lejos del área médica de la isla hacia otro sitio. Un grupo cuevas desconocidas por casi todos los seres vivos de la isla era la próxima parada. Se encontraban en un punto intermedio entre las edificaciones humanas y la naturaleza.

Ocultas por grandes rocas que hacían imposible su acceso aun volando, como era su caso, gracias a las fuertes corrientes de la brisa marina, que a pesar de la distancia aún se podía presidir, así como el sonido de las aguas violentarse contra las rocas. Aunado a ello, las formacionses rocosas se encontraban erosionadas por los siglos de corrientes eólicas, por lo que les daba un toque puntiagudo y frágil que haría imposible la práctica de algún deporte extremo en ellas.

Por si fuera poco, los huecos entre las rocas eran de tal tamaño, que apenas cualquier alimaña, como la serpiente o un pequeño roedor, podría caber en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo había otras que tenían el tamaño considerable paraque una persona podría ingresar, aunque difícilmente pudiera salir.

El lugar se encontraba rodeada por abundante vegetación, que cualquier incauto podría confundirlo por una planicie sin saber que podría encontrar la muerte segura, si daba un paso en falso.

El vuelo lo hizo con suma rapidez, que en unos minutos estaba en la entrada en los alrededores de las cuevas. El pequeño murciélago descendió al suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia un par de rocas semi huecas. No tenía que preocuparse que algún depredador que lo estuviera asechando, gracias a que su dueña se encargó de que no hubiera alguna especie más que ellos dos por los alrededores. A solo un par de pasos, el roedor se detiene mirando hacia las sombras de las cuevas.

De lo que llevaba la noche, lanza un pequeño chillido indicando su llegada. Espera con pacientemente en la entrada de una de las cuevas. Una larga y huesuda mano se extendió hacia el pequeño murciélago, en medio de la oscuridad, el ser alado camina hacia ella, subiendo en a la palma. Un par de luceros brillarán en medio de las sombras, en coordinación con las del animal.

-muy bien, nuestro pequeño muñequito va mejorando…solo es cuestión de tiempo para comencemos a actuar.

El murciélago chilló en respuesta a las palabras de su compañero, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso, mientras la mano regresaba a la oscuridad de la cueva. Un día más solo un día más tená que esperar para iniciar su plan

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 El último día

Capitulo 2 El último día.

La mañana le había traído una serie de sorpresas a Zane. Primeramente cuando despertó, se iba alistar para caminar un poco por los alrededores del área médica. Syrus le sorprendió con la llegada de sus amigos Alexis, Chazz, Aster, Atticus, Hassleberry, Brair, su ex mentor Crowler y Yusuke. Todos ellos trayendo buenos deseos por su pronta recuperación así como para invitarlo a ir a las playas de la isla. En un principio buscó la forma de negarse, sin embargo varios minutos de insistencias provenientes de Alexis, Atticus, Yusuke y Syrus, terminó por aceptar la invitación.

Todos los duelistas de la Academia, a excepción de Jaden, que en palabras de todos, se había ido el mismo día que tuvo la ceremonia de graduación, y Bastión, quien no regresó de mundo de las dimensiones, se habían alistado para pasar un día en la playa, antes de regresar a tierra firme, y separarse para seguir cada uno sus caminos.

Llegaron a la orilla de la playa. Una zona no muy lejos de los edificios de la academia, ni de la zona médica que le evitaba la fatiga de caminar, en su caso. Todos los chicos de la academia habían cambiado los uniformes por los bañadores. Traían consigo las cosas indispensables, como toallas, sombrillas y aperitivos, cortesía de la señorita Doroty, para pasar el día ahí.

Los primeros en correr hacia el mar fueron Syrus y Hassleberry, llevándose consigo a Chazz, que gritaba al aire algo que no pudo descifrar. Algunos otros dejaron las cosas cerca de la orilla para seguir a los primeros en su diversión. Otros más solo se quedaron a las orillas del mar, como su caso, Crowler , Aster y Alexis.

Mientras Alexis y Aster disfrutaban el calor solar cayendo sobre su piel bajo la sombra de un paraguas, Crowler Zane veía a todos los menores jugar en la arena y en el mar, los observa completamente felices, sin preocupaciones. Esa actitud les hizo recordar a Jaden cuando lo conoció. El como el chico se había esforzado para seguir adelante a pesar de toda la adversidad. Ser testigo silencioso de su cambio a la madurez.

Mientras Crowler hablaba del duelista como un chico holgazán que ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos, aun cuando, en palabras del profesor, tuvo el descaro de derrotarlo con la misma carta que empleo con él la primera vez que se conocieron, por su parte Zane tenía otra clase de pensamientos hacia el castaño.

Pues aun cuando se había tomado caminos diferentes, luego de su último duelo real, podía decir que había pasado por grandes retos los cuales había logrado superar con mucho éxito. Lo que lo hacían pensar que tal vez nunca tuvo la intensión, en parte, causar cierta molestia, especialmente por no ser el ejemplo ideal de duelista, que antes tenía de si mismo, y el significado de los duelos. Sin embargo estar al borde de la vida y la muerte lo hizo recapacitar. Ahora, luego de su separación con las tarjetas que casi le cuesta toda una vida, regresar al principio simplemente le emociona.

-estas muy callado.- La voz de Alexis lo saco del mutismo-¿Pasa algo Zane?

-no nada, simplemente estoy feliz de que Syrus y todos ustedes hayan terminado la escuela. Además de que ambos hemos estado pensando en el siguiente proyecto para el negocio familiar- miente, a pesar de que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Ambos hermanos enía en mente un proyecto que quería comenzar lo más pronto posible.

-no lo se- irrumpió Aster- pero ya estoy ansioso de regresar a las ligas profesionales, no puedo esperar para un reto, e incluso tal vez veamos a los chicos- Haciendo referencia a Jesse, Axel, Jim o el mismo Jaden- en un duelo.

-si-dice Zane, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-me alegra que todo haya terminado, al menos hay que disfrutar nuestro último día en la Academia. –confiesa Alexis. Con un poco de nostalgia al imaginarse que sería la última vez que todos estarían reunidos

Los gritos del resto de los duelistas invitándolos a sumergiste a las cálidas del mar les llamaba. Aster ignora las voces y regresa acostarse, llevando los brazos atrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, no tenía el humor ni las ganas para interactuar con el recién egresados.

Zane y Alexis intercambiaron miradas, antes de incorporarse. La tranquila mirada del mayor de Truesdale, solo se podía compararse con la chispa juguetona de la chica, que ni podía esperar un segundo más para actuar. Ambos jóvenes a pesar de la diferencia de edad y personalidad, se relacionaban de tal manera que uno podía saber lo que el otro quería decir con la mirada.

Razón por la que en el primer año de la joven se había divulgado por toda la academia, especialmente en el dormitorio azul, una relación entre ellos, algo que completamente era falso. Ambos chicos a pesar de tener una personalidad analítica y objetivos precisos, la única relación que tienen es una fuerte fraternidad que durante ese año compartieron, junto con el cariño que tenían a Atticus.

El joven profesional estaba por quedarse dormido que no se percató el intercambio ni el diálogo en silencio por parte de sus acompañantes hasta que fue demasiado tarde al sentir como ambos lo llevaban consigo a las orillas del mar tomándolo de las extremidades, abrió los ojos para ver como Alexis sostenía las piernas con ambas manos, mientras Zane lo llevaba cargando por los brazos

-Esperen, ¿Qué están haciendo?- se queja el duelista profesional

-nada en especial- menciona Alexis, con burla.-solo pensamos que te gustaría refrescarte un poco.

-No, esperes – exclama Aster inquieto- no lo hagan chicos.- Buscando librarse de un gran chapuzón en el océano- no estoy preparado, además, de que no saben la cantidad de microorganismos contaminantes que hay en el mar, podremos tomar una infección y algún agente patógeno…

Alexis rió por los desesperados intentos del peli plateado en liberarse, mientras Zane no dijo nada, sin embargo también disfrutaba ver al orgulloso e inmutable Aster Phoenix suplicando para que lo soltarán, aunado a ello y teniendo en cuenta que él, así como Sartorius fueron los causantes, en un principio, que perdiera la confianza en si mismo, un poco de venganza no hacía daño a nadie.

El resto de los chicos no prestaron atención hasta que un grito un tanto femenino los hizo detener y mirar como entre Alexis y Zane arrojaban a Aster al mar, quien rápidamente salía del agua, lanzando maldiciones al aire, comenzado a mojar a los dos chicos, que corrían por separado, buscando no enfrentar la ira del profesional, pero sin desaprovechar la cercanía del mar.

Los demás que en un instante, quedaron impactados por las acciones de estos dos, especialmente porque eran conocidos por ser personas que no hacían esa clase de actos, no tuvieron que ser llamados para comenzar una seguir el ejemplo de Aster para mojar a ellos dos y de pasaba a su tan amado profesor que había buscaba esconderse en la arena.

La rubia, fue la primera en caer al mar cuando su hermano la tomo por la cintura, cargándola por arriba de su cabeza y llevarla al mar, por otro lado, Aster nuevamente fue arrojado al mar esta vez por Hassleberry, que en sus palabras era la deuda que tenía con Jaden, aun cuando este lo había perdonado y ayudado a salvar al mundo de la luz de la destrucción la primera vez.

Zane, quien había representado ser todo un reto para los más jóvenes, terminó rendido cuando las chicas, Blair y Alexis, lo tomaron por los brazos. No tenía caso pelear, por lo que por su propia voluntad camino al mar, dejándose mojar. Luego de eso y unas cuantas travesuras entre ellos, en la que incluía una competencia de nado, la construcción de los clásicos castillos de arena, el día paso entre risas y alegrías. Para todos los egresados y antiguos estudiantes, que sería la última vez que veía la Academia, a excepción de la fan de Jaden y el amante de los dinosaurios, que les faltaba cursas sus respectivos años.

Con el sol en el horizonte y una fogata en la arena, cada uno de los integrantes se fue despidiendo, hasta que solo quedaron los hermanos Truesdale. En la cercanía del fuego, Syrus mencionaba los planes que tendría para el nuevo proyecto que hacia tiempo tenía en mente. Por su parte el mayor lo escuchaba, y haciéndole sus correcciones, de acuerdo a su experiencia en el campo profesional.

Ya con el fuego a punto de consumirse, se despidieron en silencio del sitio que les cambio su vida. El más joven de los Truesdale buscaba mostrar fortaleza por terminar el último día en la isla, sin embargo Zane sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano, lo abraza por los hombros, recordando precisamente que él se había despedido la primera vez de la isla

-es válido que llores Syrus, es tu último día aquí. A partir de ahora comienza una aventura, un trayecto que tú mismo iras formando. Algunas veces caerás y pensarás que todo ha terminado, sin embargo en esos momentos es más cuando uno tiene que mostrar valor, y enfrentar en alto lo que te ponen al frente.

-¿Zane?-Intrigado por sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de replicar que no iba a llorar, pero eso era mentirse a si mismo, estaba aterrado por lo que podía pasar en un futuro incierto, no muy lejos de su miedo era la transformación que tuvo su hermano, luego de dejar la academia. Estaba aterrado por lo que podía pasarle.

Sin embargo las palabras de aliento que Zane le daba, no solo le daba ánimo, sino aliento para no tener a los obstáculos que esta etapa de su vida le daba, sería tan valiente como sus amigos y hermano para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se le ponga enfrente. Y aunque Zane nunca demostraba abiertamente sus emocionales, los años conviviendo con él le hicieron saber al más joven de los Truesdale que él estaba completamente orgulloso de lo que era ahora.

Syrus apoya la cabeza en el brazo de su pariente, deja que el rostro comience a humedecerse con las lágrimas sin hacer algún ruido. Zane mantiene el silencio dejando que su hermano termine, era el siguiente paso que su pequeño hermanito atravesaría, y esta vez él estaría para apoyarlo. Esta vez en lugar de darle la espalda lo apoyaría, porque no solo ha demostrado ya no ser el chico asustado y miedoso de si mismo, ahora era un joven que lucharía para avanzar.  
Ambos se despidieron de las playas de la academia para volver a los edificios. Syrus regreso a la academia porque todavía tenía que empacar sus cosas del Obelisco azul, mientras Zane al cuarto del área médica, e igualmente que Syrus, tenía que ordenar las pocas pertenencias que traía antes de abordar los barcos que los regresarían al continente. Tendría una noche muy ocupada antes de que amaneciera.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3 Despertares

Capitulo 3 Despertares

La lluvia en plena noche fue toda una sorpresa para las pocas personas que aun quedaban en la isla, especialmente porque al día siguiente tendrían que tomar el barco para regresar y lo que menos querían es quedar varados, a causa de la tempestad. Se encontraba en pleno apogeo, así que el frió del ambiente era latente. Zane había terminado de ordenar sus pertenencias, así como para ir directamente a la cama. No había nadie a excepción de él, y como la señorita Foutine se había retirado hacía tiempo de la isla, era el único habitante en todo el edificio.

Tenía pensado en madrugar e ir directamente a la academia por el resto de sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo que solo faltaba algunos minutos para que diera la media noche. Había preparado la cama para descansar, con el sueño latente, se acostó, y al instante caer dormido.

Los constantes relámpagos de la lluvia habían puesto muy nervioso al más joven de los Truesdale. Desde la amplia habitación exclusiva para los estudiantes Obelisco no dejaba de temblar cada vez que un relámpago impactaba sobre el suelo. En esos momentos le gustaría que alguien más estuviera con él en esta noche. Sin embargo el resto de sus amigos habían tenido que ir a sus respectivos cuartos preparando sus pertenecías para el viaje de regreso.

Arriba de la cama y envuelto completamente, Syrus rogaba a cualquier fuerza, energía y deidad para que detuviera la tormenta.

-vamos Syrus, no puede ser que tengas miedo a un choque de energías positivas y negativas en la tierra- se decía a si mismo.-piensa que haría Jaden en esta situación.

Rápidamente con la mención de su amigo castaño, todo temor fue reemplazado por la nostalgia que no tener al mencionado aquí. Jaden había sido su mejor amigo en todo este tiempo en la academia, como para que al final este último no hubiera tenido la consideración de despedirse. Aquello solo hizo que Syrus se replanteará el ¿Por qué todos aquellos que quería y apreciaba se tenían que ir o lo dejaban?

Aquellos que habían significado algo muy importante se habían ido. Primero había sido Zane, en su momento, ahora Jaden. Simplemente no sabría que decir o sentir.

Aquellos pensamientos habían calado al joven que incluso los truenos habían dejado de molestar. Pudo haber seguido así, si no fuera porque el rugido de algo más lo distrajo.

Abrió de sobremanera los ojos sorprendido, cuando nuevamente el rugido volvió a sonar. Se desenvuelve de las sabanas, miro por todas partes, buscando al causante de aquel rugido, pero no vio nada. Una tercera vez, hizo que se desenvolviera de las cobijas y se incorporara de la cama. Busco alrededor de la habitación el origen de aquellos ruidos.

Una última vez y estaba más que seguro de donde provenía el rugido, pues era muy común escucharlo cuando estaban encendidos los dispositivos holográficos. Era el rugido de un dragón, aunque no sabría con seguridad que clase de dragón era. Le pareció extraño, pues estaban muy lejos de los campos de entrenamiento, además de quien estaría a altas horas de la noche en un duelo.

Estuvo tentado a desistir, pero por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento. Se incorporó de la cama, se pone una chamarra y sale directamente a la zona médica. Algo le decía que Zane necesitaba ayuda.

El joven peliazul estaba completamente dormido cuando la brisa húmeda lo hizo despertar. Soñoliento, mira alrededor del cuarto. Le parece extraño, recuerda que antes de acostarse había cerrado las ventanas, pero al parecer estas estaban completamente abiertas, por lo que él estaba congelándose.

Un poco más despierto se levanta de cama y va cerrando cada una de las ventanas. Esta por cerrar la última ventana, cuando la figura de una persona bajo la lluvia. Este tenia la cabeza a la misma dirección que él. Y aunque su vista era muy buena, solo podía identificar a las curvas de una mujer, pero no si esta era una joven o mayor. además de que la noche no ayudaba mucho a verla con más claridad.

-¡eh!, ¿quien eres?- grita el peliazul.

-vamos, acompáñame.- se logra escuchar. La mujer dio media vuelta y comienza a correr. Zane inquieto por la presencia de la fémina, y olvidando cualquier uso de razón, salió de la habitación hacia el lugar donde estaba la mujer unos momentos atrás.

Llegó en donde estaba, solo para ver que no había nada. Consternado estuvo por regresar cuando la misma voz de la mujer lo invitaba a seguirlo. Estaba se escuchaba con suma claridad a pesar de la tempestad de la noche. La voz provenía entre los arboles un poco retirado del camino oficial de la academia. Le grito a la persona que lo llamaba, pero esta seguía insistiendo a que lo siguiera. Mira a la mujer recargada en uno de los arboles, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y vuelve a gritarle, pero ella lo ignora y vuelve a correr hacia los arboles del bosque, alejándose del camino.

Inquieto por la chica, decide seguirla, aun cuando la lluvia ya lo tuviera empapado, tenía que saber quien era ella y que hacia en un sitio como este en medio de la tempestad. Se fue alejando de la ruta principal, adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque. Fueron varias veces en la que estaba seguro que iba a perder la voz , sin embargo esta como si supera que la perdía, volvía aparecer para guiarlo. Como si le susurrara al oído que lo siguiera, que no se detuviera, continuaba corriendo. Perdió la noción del tiempo así como el trayecto., terminó de alejar las últimas ramas cuando por mero reflejo de detuvo antes de dar unos pasos en falso y caer a uno de los precipicios de la isla.

Una rama rompiéndose lo hizo mirada por encima del hombro y observar un par de ojos rojos con una sonrisa blanca que dejaba ver los perfectos dientes blancos. Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, pero aun así no podía ver más que la silueta de la figura.

El peliazul se preguntaba en que momento había llegado que él no la vio. La oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia apenas ayudaba a distinguirla sin embargo esta caminaba con la misma seguridad con la que lo llamaba. Instintivamente retrocedió, aun cuando sus pies sentían el filo del acantilado.

Un relámpago fue de tal duración que finalmente pudo ver las facciones de la mujer. Era de piel arrugada y oscura en gangrenada, largas y delgadas extremidades con diversas tiras de piel colgadas, unas largas uñas al final de cada mano. Zane estuvo por caer en el acantilado, pero la mujer estuvo los reflejos, en tomarlo de ambos hombros y salvarlo de una muerte segura. Sentía las largas uñas clavándose en la piel, el aliento de la mujer golpeaba el rostro y aunque buscaba alejarse de ella, no podía despegar la vista de los sangrientos ojos.

El joven temblaba de miedo, por la figura que tenía al frente de él. Con la mano libre, la mujer le acariciaba el rostro con la punto de unas alargadas uñas. Zane hubiera jurado que las uñas le dejaban delgadas líneas que cortaban su piel.

-La oscuridad de tu corazón… renacerá mi pueblo, tu poder nos dará la gloria que una vez tuvimos.

El peliazul no entendía las palabras de la mujer, el miedo lo había paralizado que no pudo escapar, la mujer se acercó lo más posible a él tomando del rostro cubriendo la mitad del rostro, así como para evitar que pudiera girar la cara. Una fría sensación toco los labios al mismo tiempo que sintió un piquete en el cuello, esto último lo obligo a tratar de separarse de la fémina. Pero esta se negaba a dejarlo ir.

La mujer mordió con salvajismo el labio y para espanto, sentía como ella buscaba abrirle la boca mientras succionaba la sangre de la herida. Volvió a moverse, pero la falta de aire comenzó afectarle, en un último intento la empujar, pero la fuerza con que era sometido era abrumadora. Sentía como la lengua de ella separada los dientes y comenzaba a jugar con la suya.

Abrió de sobre manera los ojos, mientras la mujer entrecerraba los suyos, queriendo ver todas las reacciones del hombre. Zane sentía como iba perdiendo la razón y voluntad, dejo de luchas que incluso terminó por corresponder el beso. Finalmente la mujer lo soltó, pido apreciar como ella relamía los labios con gusto, antes de lanzarse sobre él. Lo último que pudo ver fue un par de colmillos dirigirse al cuello antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Syrus llegó al edificio médico, solo para descubrir que su hermano había desaparecido. La sensación de una nueva perdía volvía a él, grito en medio de la tempestad el nombre de su hermano, pero este no respondía. Estuvo a punto de regresar a la academia para despertar al resto de los chicos, cuando nuevamente el rugido del dragón lo llamaba a dirección de los árboles de los alrededores.

Syrus corrió adentrándose al interior del bosque. El pequeño trayecto le recordaban las expediciones que había tenido en su primer año en compañía del profesor Banner, Chumley y Jaden, sin embargo se obliga a sí mismo a seguir buscando, su hermano no debería estar muy lejos, además de que a cada segundo que estaba afuera la tormenta podía empeorar

Un rayo ilumino el cielo de tan potencia que hizo que el menor se turbara al suelo, una sombra se visualizó en el cielo cuando varios rayos cayeron. La figura se asemejaba a un monstruo de duelo que sobrevolaba un área de la isla. La sombra lanzo un rugido al mismo tiempo que a los truenos se escuchaban, varios rayos surcaron el cielo, dejando ver la metaliza coraza que la rodeaba. La sombra tenía la forma de aquel monstruo que había sido el compañero fiel de su hermano y ahora habitaba en su Deck, Cyber Dragón End. Esta volaba sobre un área en específico, mientras llamaba a Syrus para que lo siguiera.

Para Syrus la razón le decía que todo eso era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo su intuición decía lo contario. En estos momentos podría estar formulando la loca idea que haberse caído de la cama y estar inconsciente, o que todo eso era real y al igual que Jaden, Jesse y Chazz había adquirido la habilidad de ver espíritus.

Un nuevo rugió lo hizo volver, y aunque los rayos continuaban continuaban iluminando la noche, la sombra fue desvaneciéndose entre las nubes, dejando solo la imagen de que había estado ahí. Syrus tuvo que hacer un reconocimiento mental y seguir la dirección que le había dado el dragón. Se apresuró a llegar teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba, luego agradecería a su profesor por las veces que recorrían la isla, lo que le permitieron tener un manta más general del terreno.

Movió las últimas ramas de los árboles y miró a Zane estaba turbado en el suelo bocabajo. El menor de los Truesdale corrió hacia él acomodándolo sobre sus piernas. Lo llamo varias veces hasta que el mayor comenzó a reaccionar. Syrus dio un vistazo rápido del estado del mayor. Además de la tierra y la lluvia, un líquido oscuro salía de la boca.

Aprovecha la humedad del rostro del mayor para limpiar la tierra pegada en el rostro del mayor. Lo vuelve a llamar esperando poder despertarlo. Un gemido y pequeños movimientos por parte de Zane tranquilizaron un poco el agitado corazón de Syrus. El mayor lentamente abrió los ojos, a pesar de tener la mirada perdida.

-Syrus- dijo Zane apenas reconociendo al menor. -¿Dónde…donde estoy?

-tonto, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?– replicó Syrus furioso

-yo…- La duda en los ojos del mayor hicieron que la ira de Syrus bajara- no lo se… no recuerdo muchas cosas.

Los dos hermanos regresaron al área médica y aunque el peliazul le había explicado que no ocurría otro incidente el menor se negó a dejarlo sin importar que tuviera que dormir en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Ya en el interior del edificio, Zane tomo un baño y se cambió de ropa. Le dio un par de prendar al menor para que se cambiara. Y mientras el mayor de los Truesdale rápidamente se durmió, Syrus quedo unos minutos más despierto preguntarse si realmente había visto la forma espiritual de Cyber Dragón, y si este había sido, en primer lugar, quien lo llamaba.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4 Miedo

Capitulo 4 Miedo

Syrus Truesdale, el más joven de los Truesdale y el nuevo egresado de la academia de duelos, el sitio fue creado por el mismo Seto Kaiba y Maximiliam Pegasus, para la enseñanza de los duelos de monstruos. Joven que había iniciado como un inferior Slifer hasta llegar, con base de esfuerzo y determinación, un Obelisco en su último año. Lo que se conoce como la gran estrella que era su hermano, desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora se reconoce como uno de los mejores duelistas de su generación, lleva consigo un mal presentimiento.

Había pasado un par de meses después de dejar la academia, aunque en un principio las cosas había marchado bien. De un día para otro, todo se le complico, pues Zane cayo enfermo sin posibilidad de incorporarse de la cama. El menor de los Truesdale se extraño de aquello pues su hermano no reflejaba ningún mal, e incluso llegó a realizar algunas negociaciones con algunos posibles patrocinadores y conocidos de su tiempo en las ligas profesionales, exponiendo el proyecto que ambos estaban organizando,durante la estancia del mayor en la zona médica de la academia.

Hubo gente interesaba en el proyecto, especialmente si tenía el sello Truesdale, sin embargo, ahora que el mayor sin poder levantarse, el menor no sabía como continuar. Era cierto que había sido un niño en la escuela, sin embargo, era muy diferente, enfrentándonos al mundo real, donde la gente podía aprovechar su ingenio y la inseguridad para menospreciarlo, y esto era lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Una nueva junta con los posibles patrocinadores tuvo que ser pospuesta, por la negativa de estos a negociar con el menor. Exigían la presencia de Zane, con la excusa de que no confiaban en un niño recién salido de la escuela, y si el mayor no se presentaba para la próxima, retirarían todo el apoyo al proyecto. Syrus se redirige más que enfadado, sin embargo una pequeña parte de su mente pensaba otra cosa.

Llevándose consigo algunos papeles a la habitación de su hermano, ingreso a este solo para ver a Zane acostado como llevaba días atrás, con un paño sobre la frente. Mira preocupado al mayor. Se coloca un lado de la cama para apenas toca con las yemas el paño, se lo quita de la frente y se retira unos instantes para regresar nuevamente a poner el trozo de tela en su lugar.

A pesar del inmutable rostro del mayor, se pudo observar como el cambio de temperatura lo relajo mucho, e incluso estaba aliviado. Syrus cómodo lo mejor posible los regalos cabellos azules de mayor y así como terminó, se dirige a la salida del cuarto. Cerró la puerta por detrás de él. Ya afuera del cuarto pudo ser frustrado, toda esa situación solo le causaba estrés. Se recargo sobre la puerta dejándose caer al suelo. Oculto el rostro entre las rodillas. Una sensación le invade el cuerpo, lo que solo se puede comparar con lo que sentimos hace varios años atrás, en su primer año de la academia.

El miedo que sientes, aunado al sentimiento de no poder ayudar a tu hermano, solo te sientes como si fueras inútil, como el año de la academia de duelo cuando comenzamos las primeras clases. Sin embargo, no he tenido a Jaden ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera, ni a su hermano ni a nadie, ni a nadie, ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie. La aventura en las dimensiones y el duelo contra Markono Los lazos que no había tenido con Zane antes, se han fortalecido.

Tal vez hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición si no fuera porque la vibración de su teléfono celular, el saco del mutismo. Mirar la pantalla un mensaje de voz, lo que se abrió para escuchar el otro lado de la línea, la voz de su alegre amigo saludándolo, comentándole su viaje, deseando tener mucha suerte en el cual usted está trabajando y usted espera un mensaje de su parte para él. Syrus se alegró mucho sabre que al menos alguien, leene Jaden, disfrutaba de la nueva libertad y el camino que debe seguir.

* * *

Jaden mandó a su fiel amigo Neos contra su enemigo, el holograma de Neos golpeo directamente a su adversario quien rápidamente perdió el resto de sus puntos de vida, dando por concluida el combate. El pequeño grupo de duelistas que presenciaba la participación del castaño y el joven que lo retó aplaudieron por el duelo. Ambos contendientes apagaron sus discos de duelo y se felicitaron mutuamente por el entretenido duelo que tuvo lugar.

El joven retador agradecido por el duelo, mientras Jaden señalaba las fortalezas y debilidades en el duelo y su contrincante al mismo tiempo que incitaba a él y los demás espectadores en seguir el camino de los duelos, nunca rendirse y respetar el sagrado lazo de los duelistas y los espíritus de duelo.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó, Jaden pudo finalmente respirar más tranquilo. Hacia un par de días atrás había llegado a una pequeña ciudad. El lugar era tranquilo, además de que pudo ver, gracias a la ayuda de Yubel, que tendría mucha actividad durante los siguiente días que estuviera ahí. Desde el primero momento que piso la ciudad, aprovecho para hospedarse un par de días (obviamente con Faraón y su ex maestro Baner de contrabando al pequeño hotel que su limitado presupuesto podría financiar) después de haber pasado varios días acampando en la intemperie.

Desde muy temprano, y luego de un satisfactorio desayuno, se dedicó a explorar las zonas públicas y espacios donde hubiese un duelo, encontrar cualquier duelista que lo retara y así poder ayudar a los duelistas a formar un vínculo con los cartas. Tomo asiento muy cerca de una fuente de agua, mira sin prestar mucha atención a las personas que caminaban

-¡Deberías reposo!- mira por encima del hombro. Observa como la forma de Yubel flotando muy cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-estoy bien Yubel, no deberías preocuparte, solo fue un pequeño duelo. -objeto el castaño

-es el cuarto duelo de este día, y tomando en cuenta que no descansamos muy bien ayer- inquirió esta vez- si sigues así, te enfermaras.

-No tienes que preocuparte Yubel, además de haber sido mucho más productivo de lo que creí que sería. ¿No es así chicos? - Detrás de Yubel y Jaden, aparecieron el resto del equipo de héroes encabezados por Neos que no se separaba alejaba mucho del chico

-Jaden, creo que Yubel tiene razón. -se expreso el monstruo.- aunque no lo creas tu cuerpo necesita descansar, y aunque no lo sientas por ahora, tarde o temprano, cuando realmente tengas que estar preparado el agotamiento sera mucho para que lo puedas soportar.

Jaden estuvo por responder cuando el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió. Lo saco del pantalón, mira en la pantalla la imagen de Syrus así como el logo de un mensaje. no pierde un instante en abrirlo y leer que podía decir su amigo. Le toma unos cuantos minutos, minutos en lo que sus amigos espíritus lo miran intrigados, especialmente al ver el cambio en las facciones del castaño.

Cuando Jaden terminó de leer el mensaje, los heróes esperaban lo que tuviera que decir, sin embargo este se incorporó en silencio y comenzó a caminar. Los espíritus desconcertados se miraron entre ellos, antes de desaparecer, a excepción de Yubel y Kuribo alado que comenzaron a seguir de cerca a Jaden. Por su parte, el castaño no quiso preocupar a sus amigos espíritus, sin embargo el mensaje que le envió Syrus no era muy alentador. Le había comentado de la condición que estaba su hermano, el proyecto, que ambos llevaban, se habia detenido, así como el miedo que tenía por no lograr ayudar a su hermano.

Jaden se sintió mal por saber que Syrus no estaba muy bien luego de que salieron de la escuela, sin embargo por la lógica, y gracias a los tres años que conoce a su pequeño amigo, pensaría que solo eran los nerviosos que su pequeño amigo se solía formular, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón su intuición le decía lo contrario. Una pequeña voz le insistía que fuera a ver a su amigo.

\- Jaden- dice Yubel- ¿Algún problema?

-no lo se Yubel- Guarda silencio, antes de continuar- ¿crees que podamos desviarnos un poco del plan?

-¿Acaso pasa algo?- cuestionó Yubel inquieta por la repentina petición.

-no se Yubel, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- Aquello supo en alerta a Yubel.- además de que me gustaría ver a mi amigo Syrus, estoy seguro que también me extraña -Jaden contesto con tan naturalidad que Yubel casi maldecía estar unida a la alma de Jaden y no poder darle un golpe al chico por esa respuesta tan estúpida, según la demonio, había dicho.

Kuribo quien se mantenía flotando a un lado de ambos, chilló. Tanto Jaden como Yubel escucharon lo que decía el monstruo peludo. El castaño afirmo con la cabeza, mientras la monstruo alada aun tenia sus dudas con respeto a lo que había dicho la bola de pelos.

-tienes razón Kuribo, estoy seguro que Syrus y los demás chicos estarán felices si nos reunimos.

Kuribo asistió por la aprobación de su idea, antes de desaparecer hacia el reino de los espirítus. Yubel quien se mantuvo todo ese tiempo en silencio, finalmente hablo.

-Jaden, aun si no estuviera fusionada contigo, se que te pasa algo, ¿quieres hablar?

-no es nada Yubel- responde con entusiasmo.- solo me gustaría ver a Syrus, y los chicos, los extraño mucho y ahora que ya no estamos en la academia sera más complicado verlos.

Yubel no dijo nada más y regreso al cuerpo de Jaden. Cuando Yubel desapareció, Jaden finalmente pudo dejar salir la preocupación en su rostro luego de leer el mensaje de Syrus. No le gustaba imaginar a su amigo y tal vez la idea de ir ver a uno de sus mejores amigos no era tan mala. Tal vez podria darle un poco de apoyo moral, como en los viejos tiempos, y de paso reunir al resto de la banda, incluyendo a sus amigos de las demás escuelas.

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5 Premoniciones

Capitulo 5. Premonición.

Jesse Andersen despertó gritando. Una pequeña capa de sudor le cubre el rostro, mientras trata de normalizar su agitada respiración. Se quedó unos momento sentado en la cama . Era la quinta vez que soñaba con ello. Aquellas imágenes estaban grabadas en la mente del joven duelista. No tenía idea quien o que era lo que provocaba sus pesadillas, pero aquello tenía que parar.

Mira a Ruby a un costado de él. El pequeño espíritu se había despertado en el momento que Jesse se levantó. El pequeño gato llama a su maestro con el sonido que la caracterizaba, antes de acercarse y frotar su rostro contra la mano del chico tratando se tranquilizarlo.

Jesse agradece el gesto de su amiga. La toma con cuidado acomodándola sobre sus piernas. Ruby se acomoda lo mejor posible, dejándose mimar por Jesse que por alguna razón le daba mucha tranquilidad la presencia del pequeño espíritu.

No tenía explicación de porqué esos sueños continuaban apareciendo en su mente. Había habló con pegaso de eso, pero ni él le supo dar la razón, deja caer la cabeza sobre la cama procurando no despertar a Ruby, quien se había dormido sobre él.

En el sueño una voz le susurra mientras un campo bañado en sangre lo rodeaba, gritos de hombres, mujeres y bestias luchando por sus vidas contra alguien que el joven no podía divisar. De repente el campo de sangre fue envuelto con enorme ola oscura que rápidamente fue consumiendo lo que tocaba.

Grito por la amenaza que nadie más se había percatado, pero todos ellos estaban enfrascados en su combate que no se percataban de la sombra ni cuando estas los engullía. Él solo pudo ver sin poder hacer nada como todo su alrededor cambiaba quedando flotando en la absoluta oscuridad.

En medio de la nada, una luz apareció envolviéndolo y al mismo tiempo, y con mucho esfuerzo, una persona se distingue en el centro.

-por favor recuerda- siendo lo último que escucho antes de despertar

Jesse se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el techo de la habitación de la Academia del norte. Estaba a tan solo una par de días de graduarse, por lo que ahora estaba en relativa paz. Cerro los ojos buscando quedar dormido nuevamente, pero la vibraciones del teléfono celular lo sacaron de su labor.

Con cuidado estiro el brazo hacia la mesa de noche y toma el teléfono. Mira la pantalla, y descubre un mensaje de Jaden. Aquello era una buena noticia. Hacía semanas que no sabía de su amigo, luego de la graduación que tuvo la isla y la rápida despedida que tuvieron O'Brian y él para ir a sus respetivas escuelas.

Jesse tenía deseos de saber cómo estaba su amigo, además de saber cómo iba su viaje por el mundo. Abrió el mensaje y leyó.

Syrus sonríe mientras Zane apenas y puede regalarle un pequeño movimiento de labios. Para el joven de los Truesdale fue una infinita alegría cuando vio que su hermano despertó esta mañana, en cama, débil pero despierto.

Zane aún no estaba en condiciones para levantarse, por lo que Syrus tuvo que traer el desayuno y almuerzo en la habitación, además de algunos papeles que eran necesario que viera Zane. Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que el sonido del teléfono se escuchó. Syrus se apresuró a contestar, dejando solo al mayor en la habitación.

Zane miró en silencio la habitación, se mantiene en silencio unos segundo buscando rememorar todo lo que Syrus le había contado y vaya que estaban por involucrarse en un problema muy serio. Esos patrocinadores que no aceptaban hablar con su hermano, solo podrían retrasar todo el proyecto para el nuevo torneo que ambos hermanos quería realizar.

"Tenía que recuperarse lo más pronto posible para hacer frente a ellos" piensa seriamente.

Tenía que agradecer a la persona que hace unos momentos llamó, le daba tiempo para pensar algún plan para que todo el proyecto no se viniera abajo. Sabía que Syrus era muy hábil y les daría algo de tiempo, sin embargo también sabía que el menos todavía no se sentía preparado y uno de sus mayores problemas era la gran inseguridad que lo dominaba.

Por inercia levanta la mano. Observa el cambio que esta enfermedad le estaba causando; y si bien, su piel era pálida, esta había adquirido un color un tanto enfermizo e incluso podía ver las venas a través de ellas. El deseo de ver la luz del sol que le diera un poco de color no se hizo esperar.

Se obligó a incorporarse de la cama lentamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su propio peso. Se fue moviendo despacio permitiendo que las extremidades despertaran de su letargo. Camina despacio hasta una de las ventanas cubiertas y las abre con mucho esfuerzo.

Zane siente como todas sus energías se habían acabado con ese simple movimiento de la cortina. Sin embargo aquello no se comparaba la gran satisfacción y alegría que sintió cuando los rayos solares lo tocaron después de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

Estuvo por regresar a la cama cuando paso por el espejo de su habitación y se sorprenda al ver lo que tenía al frente de él. Una figura completamente pálida y delgada envuelta en un conjunto para dormir demasiado grande para el cuerpo que lo vestida, sobre los párpados unas notorias ojeras y bolsas que sobresalían del rostro, el cabello opaco y el quebradizo, que si una persona pasaba sobre ellos, era Ssguro que se rompería. Las pupilas azules han perdido el brillo, siendo solo una sombra oscura sobre las cuencas ennegrecidas.

Toco la fría superficie del espejo, y con las yemas de los dedos delinea las orillas del reflejo sin dejar de mira la viva imagen de la decadencia. Una persona que hacia años había arrancado suspiros, lujuria y amor, era deprimente. Retirar la mano de la superficie, solo para ver en silencio de lo que ahora era Zane Truesdale.

-¡Zane! - exclamo angustiado Syrus desde el marco de la puerta.

El menor de los Truesdale había regresado a la habitación, luego de contestar. Fue una sorpresa ver a su hermano levantado. Estuvo varios segundos sin que el mayor se percatara de su presencia. Pudo haberlo interrumpido y reclamado por hacer esfuerzo innecesario sin embargo Syrus prefería mantener la esperanza que pronto Zane se recuperará, que volvería a ser la persona que fue antes de caer y que una imagen que vio el peliazul solo sería un recuerdo amargo.

-Vamos Zane, todavía estas débiles.

-¿Quién era? - dice Zane, dejándose llevar a la cama por Syrus

-No era nadie, cosas sin importancia.

Aunque esto último estaba fuera de la verdad, Syrus estaba muy entusiasmado que le costaba mucho trabajo no emocionarse por la buena noticia, por lo que lo que mantenía en secreto. Tal vez la visita de su amigo Jaden en los próximos días, podría ayudar al estado de salud de su hermano.

Continuara...


End file.
